Chuck vs The Daughter
by Adelina Bronxson
Summary: Sarah Walker left him after one night in Barstow. Ten years later Chuck has moved on and started a family, but when Sarah comes back into his life by chance she has a 9 year old blonde curly haired surprise for him.


**A/N Hello Lovelies, just came to me one day at work. Probably going to have a little angst, but mostly about how I think Chuck would be as a dad.**

He handed his daughter a pop tart being careful not to let her mom see. She hated when Lily had a sugary breakfast and was hyper all morning. The little girl grinned at him with the most beautiful smile.

"Thanks daddy" she said as she walked to her room to get dressed in her usual crazy ensembles. Lou and he had long ago learned to let the girl pick out her clothes because it was near impossible to change her mind. She had inherited the Bartowski smile along with their combined stubbornness.

"Babe, do you know why I just saw Lily with a half eaten pop tart in her hand?" Lou asked. He hid the smile that seeing his wife had caused and gave a half hearted "Uh uh". She walked over giving him a light kiss on the lips and smiled.

"I'm glad your so horrible at lying honey" he smiled knowing that she would never know how wrong she was, how his computer business just provided him a way to be gone long enough to do Intersect missions. She didn't know and she would never have to, he had six months left before the delta intersect was up and he could have it removed from his head.

So with the happy thoughts of leaving the spy world behind for good he went up to say goodbye to his daughter finding her in a purple tutu, pink leggings, and t-shirt he had gotten her that said "My dad is a bigger nerd than yours" which she loved. She looked up at him and he laughed grabbing a tissue wiping the strawberry filling off of her face.

"Lily, daddy has to go, so be good for mommy while she is at work today and don't make fun of the new guy because he can't say Sopressata right. Now give me a kiss before I leave" he bent down to her level and cocked his head to the side bring his check near her face and winking at her. The little girl put her hands over her face and giggled shaking her head.

"Why won't you give daddy a kiss Lily?" Still giggling she replied "Mommy said that you had to promise to take her out on a real date while I am at Aunt Wellies this weekend." He smiled at the little traitor as she stuck out her pinky, which he gladly took and in turn received a nice big smooch on the cheek from his beautiful daughter.

"I love you Lily. I'll see you this afternoon, be good" he gave her a quick hug as she replied back "Love you to daddy" he would do anything for his daughter and she knew it, he was wrapped around her finger before she was born. As he walked down he saw his wife look up from her coffee grinning.

"What are you so happy about Mrs. Bartowski?" she looked over at him her smile growing bigger.

"Well I just had my four year old daughter black mail my almost perfect husband into taking me out to dinner tonight and I feel no remorse" Chuck walked over kissed his wife goodbye "The reservations are at 7:30, love you" he said walking out not even waiting for her reply. Lou sipped her coffee grinning like an idiot "My perfect husband."

* * *

As Chuck sat at his desk he had trouble not being proud, not only had he started a now flourishing company, married the woman he loved, and had a beautiful daughter he had done it all with minimal interference from the government. So as Casey walked in he couldn't help but feel a little chippy.

"So how is Uncle Casey doing today?" he loved pushing Casey's buttons _it's are way of bonding_ he thought.

"Doing fine Chuck but you call me that again and you will miss your dinner with Lou." He took Casey's idle threats lightly the man had become like a brother and was "Uncle Casey" to Lily so he knew he was safe from any major physical impairments.

"I don't think Lily would like it if her uncle beat up her dad Casey she might be mad at you for a while." He laughed, Lily was as Casey put it "the reason he fought for our country".

"Don't worry Bartowski I'll just get her that new princess playhouse thing she has been talking about for her birthday and problem solved." Damn Casey and his attentive agent ways.

"So what's up any new rogue agencies we need to take down?" He knew something was up; social calls with John Casey that didn't involve Lily were few and far between.

"Nope just meetings between some of our investors at one and a technical meeting at three. Beckman wants you to take a look at some new Intel so pretty easy day" he said dropping a file on Chuck's desk.

"So how's Lolly?" Lolly was the agent that replaced Sarah after she left. She and Casey had become "Close" after she almost died while on a mission. Chuck had watched him sit by her bed for four days only leaving to clean himself up or eat while she was in a medically induced coma.

"Uh" Chuck watched as John Casey fidgeted and shifted his weight. "Well Chuck this is hard for me to say let alone admit to myself so bear with me." Casey fidgeted some more before taking a calming breath and beginning

"" The Colonel said it so fast that Chuck barely got the gist of what he meant; he also noticed that Casey looked like he was being tortured saying it.

"Of course Casey I would be honored, though I have a feeling Lily will be extremely jealous now that you're off the market." As soon as the words left his mouth he had a hard time not smiling because "The John Casey" Cold School Killer and Angel Del la Muerte looked actually worried that a four year old little girl would be mad at him for getting married.

"You really think so?" Chuck just shook his head "Casey she loves Lolly and they get along great. Plus she is getting an aunt out of the deal so it's a big win for Lily Bartwoski" Casey just smiled his fears relieved "So have you guys set a date?"

"Uh no we were really busy after I asked her" he said his smile even bigger than before.

"Well I'm sure that Ellie and Lou would be glad to help any way they can. Those two love weddings, its kind of scary sometimes" Chuck shivered remembering back to walking into he and Lou's apartment and finding every flat surface covered in pictures of dresses, centerpieces, cakes, and everything else down to napkin arrangements. He still didn't know the difference between the six different shades of white they showed him.

"Yea let's hold off on the wedding hurricane involving those two planning anything right now. Were planning on being engaged for a while, so no hurry." As soon as Casey finished Chuck's Cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Honey you will never guess what just happened!" _Lou squealed "_John asked Lolly to marry him and she wants me to be her matron of honor isn't that wonderful" _He could practically see her jumping up and down _God she loves weddings _he thought.

"Of course it is babe, especially since Casey asked me to be his best man" another squeal erupted from the phone

"_That means were all in the wedding party now with Lily being a flower girl. By the way Lily and I are leaving the shop early today and were going to pick up Ellie and Lolly to go check out some dresses."_

"Alright babe just remember the reservations are at 7:30 so don't stay out too late, they haven't even set a date yet."

"_Yea right and miss our first date in a while that doesn't involve renting a movie and pizza, not a chance." _He laughed they had been a little lacking lately in the romance department.

"Alright hon, love you"

"_Love you too_" he hung up the phone and looked John Casey in the eye. "They're leaving the shop early so they can pick up Ellie and Lolly to go look at dresses" John looked like a little kid who just had his candy stolen.

"Don't worry Casey its just one of many dress shopping trips they will be going on, its nothing to worry about she was probably so excited after telling Lou and Ellie that they convinced her to go." Casey didn't look any better so he broke out his secret weapon, gun play.

"Alright let me make the reservations for the twins Judo tournament and then we will go to the shooting range and you can shoot targets till you're feeling better." Chuck liked going to the shooting range with Casey he thought of it as a bonding moment for the two friends.

"Are you going to be on the target list?" Casey said with a straight face causing Chuck to sputter before he saw the small smile on his friends face.

* * *

"Come on you have to do better than that if you want to win" her mom said as she circled her flat form. "You do want to win don't you, don't tell me you have gone little miss Barbie on me all of a sudden and you would rather go try on some dresses." Her mother knew all the right buttons to push to make her work harder and it angered her knowing that she was getting played but she didn't care. She was going to make her mom eat her words or at least mat.

"I don't know mom, I bet I would look pretty in a dress. I wonder if the boys at school would like it." She heard a low growl from her mother _Button number one pushed _she thought feeling a little smug as they circled each other.

"Don't you think you are a little young for boys Sam?" At this the young girl just shrugged "Well Jennifer and Beth both have boyfriends, so I guess not, who knows maybe I should go buy some make up while I try on my dresses" She had never seen anyone else get under her mothers skin except for herself and by now she was a pro.

"Yea I still think you're a little young how about you start dating when you're thirty." Sam giggled "Thirty really mom and when did you start dating again?" _Button number two pushed self destruction imminent, God I'm a nerd. _

"Samantha Eleanor Bartowski your entering dangerous territory." Her mother warned. She just shrugged it off she knew how to win and she was about to.

"Oh come on Sarah Lisa Walker the full name, I just mentioned dating. I haven't even gotten to him yet." Sam knew that bring up 'him' would affect her mother but she always told her 'win at all cost or don't play'. What could she say her family was competitive.

"We have had this conversation before, I know you want to know him, meet him, and be daddy's girl but we can't, I can't, its too late" She could see her mothers defenses start to fall, she knew the outcome of this conversation, her mom was more pig headed than she was.

"Come on you know where he is, just let me go at least. Just put me on a plane with Aunt Carina and I can go meet him" There was an actual pleading tinge to her voice that she didn't expect.

"No, definitely not Aunt Carina, not a chance in hell" Her mom stopped circling and was using her arms to accent her words so she made her move. A sweeping leg kick and she pounced a fist poised to strike.

"Uncle?" she said as her mom looked up at her angrily

"Give me six more years and if you still want to go find him, we will go together." She stuck out her hand to shake. Sam was so surprised by the statement that she did it without thinking and as she did she was flipped over and their positions were reversed.

"Mother" Sam looked at her mom through thin eyes,

"Mother." As her mom got off of her and helped her up she grabbed her towel and started towards the shower.

"I meant what I said, six years that's all I'm asking for" Sam nodded her head "And don't forget to start packing we leave for Judo Championships in less than a week so don't procrastinate."


End file.
